The Return of Jetts Ninjago Truth and Dare
by Nicole Jett
Summary: Thats right! After being taken down before the second chapter could be aired (yes aired), its back with a new co-host and better creativity! (Cover image was drawn by the amazing Frostphantom14! She is a very good friend of mine :) )
1. Chapter 1

In Nikki's apartment in NYC, Nikki and Kaz sat on a tan couch in the living room. Kaz sat in a meditative pose, breathing in and out slowly and quietly, while Nikki sat crisschross with a laptop in her lap. She loudly played Maps by Maroon 5

"Bleeehhhhh..." Nikki groaned and over dramaticly leaned on Kaz

"What?" Kaz sighed

"I still cant believe they took down my dare show!" Nikki pouted

"I know, but what can you do? It is their site, they can do what they want" Kaz put a hand on Nikki's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her

"I kno- hey," Nikki suddenly smiled," That one girl gave me some things I can do to put it back up! Kaz, get the smoke grenades, Jetts Ninjago Truth and Dare is comin' back!" Nikki jumped up in excitment

"Wait, really?" Kaz asked. Nikki nodded grinning, Kaz smiled

"And I have an idea. I need to go make some calls, "Nikki made an odd whistle, "DJ, Anderson, to my office!" DJ (Tazerling) and Anderson (Rammstone) followed her to her office (which was really her parents office). Kaz sighed, laughed a little and walked the office

**That's right folks, Jetts Ninjago Truth and Dare is coming back! Here're the rules: **

**Truths and dares aloud! **

**You can dare Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Nya, Wu, Misako, Garmadon, Overlord, Pythor, and the other Serpentine (to many to name) **

**You can also dare Nikki (me), Kaz, and my newest co-host! She will be introduced in the next chapter **

**OC's accepted in only certain dares. In my last dare show so many were the same dare... **

**And let's keep it appropriate please! **

**And also, if you could send in truths and dares via PM, that would be great**!

**Peace and love to everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki and Kaz walk to Nikki's parents warehouse. Nikki grabbed a giant key ring and started trying each one of them while humming Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake

"Long as I got my suit and tie, ima leave on the floor tonight ...something something something something something something, let me show you a few things" she sang. After a while of trying keys Kaz spoke up,

"Maybe I should try finding the key" she suggested

"Naw, I got- " Nikki started but dropped the keys, "...crap..."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Ok, this is the last k- crap!" Nikki dropped the keys again

"Uuuuggghhhh" Kaz sighed

**ANOTHER HOUR LATER**

Nikki went through the keys again

"one more ti- DARNNIT!" She shouted as she dropped them.

"May I?" Kaz asked

"Have at it"

Kaz grabbed the key ring, looked at it, grabbed a key and tried it. It opened the door. Kaz smiled and walked in, while Nikki just stared in awe

**ON STAGE**

"Hello everyone! Im Nikki, if you didnt remember. And this is Kaz!" Kaz waved and smiled, showing her cat fangs

"Today we have two new hostesses! First, please welcome Peyton Holloway!" Nikki continued and Peyton walked out

"Sup everyone!" Peyton said

"And for our mystery hostess, give it up for my good friend, The Shadows Hunter- Shakira Parker!" Kaz said and Shakira walked out and did a sallute/wave and smiled. They sat down in fancy chairs in a cutesy little room.

"Now for our contestents!" Nikki said and dropped a smoke bomb. The Ninja, Nya, Wu, Garmadon and Misako appear in chairs.

"Man! We're back..." Kai slumped back in his chair

The Overlord appeared in a glass box, and Pythor and the other Serphentine appeared in cages

"How DARE you put me in a box!" The Overlord screeched

"Let me out of here now!" Pythor demanded. Nikki laughed

"Pffft hahaha! Not gonna happen." Nikki said "Now on with the dares!"

"First dare is from... Me! As they all are." Peyton said "First dare, Kai!"

"Of course..." Kai said while making a face. Kaz whacked him upside the head

"Raphael impersonater. Continue, Peyton" Kaz motioned to Peyton

"Go around town screaming "the sky is falling!"" Peyton continue. Before he could protest, Nikki dropped a smoke bomb next to him and he disappeared.

**In Town**

"I cant believe I have to do this... THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING!" He screamed.

"CHICKEN LITTLE!" Nikki screamed running around like an idiot

"Honey! Get the frying pan, its that crazy dude from TV!" A middle age man told his wife

"Frying pan this!" Peyton hit the man in the face with a bat

"Shakira," Kaz said

"Yes Kaz?"

"Do you think we should bring them back before things get worse?"

"Yes Kaz." Kaz dropped a smoke bomb bring them all back.

**IN The Warehouse**

"CHICKE- Oh, we're back..." Nikki said. She coughed and dusted off her clothes embarrassed and sat down. Kaz grabbed the dare cards

"Next dare is for Zane! You have to get down into your boxers and propose to Pixal..." Kaz trailed off and Zane looked horrified. Nikki laughed extremely hard and dropped a smoke bomb in the process. Pixal appeared

"What is going on? Where am I" She questioned and looked around fantically

"Jetts Ninjago Truth and Dare. Now go in this room and wait for Zane!" Nikki pushed her into a room before she could do anything. "ZANE! GET IN THEIR WITH YOUR LADY!"Nikki shouted and pushed him in their handing him a ring.

"Oh my...!" Pixel said when she spotted Zane, only in his boxers

"U-um... Pixal... Will you marry me?" Zane stuttered getting down on one knee. Pixal didnt say anything.

"CREEP!" She shouted and kicked Zane where no man ever wants to be kicked and walked out. Everyone was stunned when they saw what happened, as they were watching everything from a flat screen TV. Nikki soon started laughing like mad and told Kaz to take care of Pixal. Kaz threw a smoke bomb at Pixal and she disappeared. Nikki was still laughing when Zane walked out, fully dressed.

"I am never doing that again." Zane sad, pouting slightly while Kaz patted him on the back in an attempt to comfort him. Nikki was still laughing, so Shakira grabbed he dare cards.

"The next one is for Jay. You have to get in a speedo and run a marathon" Shakira said trying to keep a straight face and laugh. Nikki laughed even more.

"Who's sending these?!" They asked. Nikki, Kaz, and Shakira pointed to Peyton. She frowned

"I said that before!" Peyton said.

"Now go!" Nikki said and dropped a smoke bomb.

**In Town**

Jay found himself in the middle of town wearing a speedo. A group a men laughed and whistled at him

"SHUT UP! Well, guess I might as well get running!" He said and started running quickly

"Hey you?! What do you think you're doing kid?!" A policeman asked

"Running a marathon! What're you doing?!"

"Arresting you!" The cop got his cuffs and tazer

"You never catch me!" Jay started running faster. The officer tazzed him and threw him in the car

Back in the warehouse

"Well that's unfortunate " Nikki said like it was nothing. "Next dare! Cole! Dump your cake into the mouth of a dragon!"

"But-" Cole started but was cut off

"Butts are for kicking! Just do it!" Nikki said and dropped a smoke bomb. A black dragon and a bag full of cake appeared. Shakira pushed him foward with a straight face trying to hide her amusment

"Here boy... Open up" Cole said attempting to befriend the dragon, the dragon roared in his face and ate him. Kaz squeaked in surprise.

"Tammy's a girl fool!" Nikki shouted loud enough for Cole to hear.

"Thats all for now folks! See ya next time on Jetts Ninjago Truth and Dare!" Peyton waved with the others

**Wassup peeps! Now before you all kill me for not updating sooner, im SOOOOOO sorry! School has been a huge pain in the... Im not my sister so ima say Donkey. School has been a huge pain in the donkey... Yeah whatever. Anyway, please review and send in those dares! Please through PM though if you can *puppy dog pout with a bunch of little five-year-old girls* Anyway, later!**

**Peace and love to everyone!**


	3. 3: Nikki Loves A Lot Of People

**DEAR READERS: THOUGH PeytonHolloway11 HAS CHANGED HER NAME TO Taco-Chick SHE WILL STILL BE KNOWN AS Peyton**

Nikki and Shakira walked out to the mail box

"Yep! Best. Book. Ever!" Said Nikki, babiliing about her favorite book, All The Truth That's In Me by Julie Berry. Shakira merely nodded with a small smile. Nikki opened the mail box and screamed.

"WHat?!" Shakira grabbed her blaster and loaded Hunter into it (for all you who dont know, Shakira is my OC for Slugterra and Hunter is her Infurnus. And all those whodont watch Slugterra... GOOGLE! Or ask me"

"There are no dares!" Nikki said horrified. Shakira looked into the mail box curiously. It was empty except for a spider, which crawled into Nikki's hand.

"Hey Jim!" Nikki said to the spider and let it crawl back into the mail box. It soluted and Nikki closed the door.

"...You named it?" Shakira questioned

"Duh! He's part of my spider army" Nikki smiled proudly. Shakira just looked at her like she was crazy. ...Which everyone was sure she was

**On Stage**

"Hello everyone! I'm afraid have terrible news..." Nikki said. Everyone looked at her curiously, excluding Kaz and Shakira, and Peyton who was nowhere to be seen.

"We have recieved no dares" Kaz continued for her. The Ninja grinned and cheered, but Nikki cut them off

"No cheering! So because we got no dares, I called in backup" Nikki smiled and dropped a smoke bomb. Three more chairs appeared, a dark blue one, a green one, and alight blue one.

"Everyone welcome our guests!" A short girl with long wavy blondish hair and blue eyes walked in along with an average curly brunette guy with brown eyes and a young small girl with long straight light brown hair and grey-ish blue eyes.

"These are my siblings! Mickayla, also known as Mickey. Ronald, or Ronny. And Hannah! ...Just Hannah!" She pointed to the short girl, the boy and the young girl. Mickeyplopped down on the dark blue chair and typed on her phone while Ronny and Hannah sat down

"Now that introductions are over, time for the dares! Mickey, yours please" Kaz asked and Mickey put her phone away and got her dare card.

"I dare Kai to sing Maps by Maroon 5" Hannah and Nikki jumped up screaming 'YES!' and pumped their fist in the air

"I love you" Nikki said to her sister and Mickey flipped her hair over her shoulder

"Who doesnt?" She asked making a face to try to seem attractive

"...Do you really want me to answer that?" There was a silence till a loud 'OW!' was heard throught the warehouse. Shakira rolled her eyes and dropped a smoke bomb

**IN NYC PLAZA**

"HELLO EVERYONE-" Kai started but was cut off

"AHHHH THE SKY IS FALLING AGAIN!" A man with a bat in print on his face screamed and ran inside an appartment building

"CHICKEN LITTLE" Mickey screamed

"THATS WHAT I SAID" Nikki screamed back at her

"...Right... Anyway! I'm here to sing a song for you!" Kai continued and the music for Maps started

I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations

I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?

I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist temptation  
'Cause something strange has come over me  
And now I can't get over you  
No, I just can't get over you

I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh

Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights

Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

He finished and their was a moment of silence til a silly string bomb hit him, and he was covered in multi colored silly string.

"HEY!"

"Good arm" Peyton smirked to Ronny

"Thanks" He smiled back at her.

"I prefer Adam Lavignes version better" Nikki wispered to Kaz who nodded in agreement. Kai sighed annoyed and dropped a smoke bomb

**IN THE WAREHOUSE**

"HEY! HOW'D YOU GET MY SMOKE BOMBS?!" Ronny had Nikki over his shoulder when she tried to attack Kai for stealing some of her smoke bombs.

"ANDY! CODE 3!' Kaz called one of the few human workers. A man wearing a bad ninja costume ran in, grabbed Nikki and ran out. A silence was there for a moment til Ronny spoke up

"..I guess Ill read my dare now... I dare the five ninja and Nya to play Slender: The Eight Pages in a dark room" Ronny read of the dare card.

"I LOVE YOU TOO" Nikki's head popped in the door way til Andy carried her away again.

"Well, come on" Shakira grabbed a laptop and guided them away

IN NIKKI'S DARK OFFICE ROOM

"Holy crap its dark in here" Jay hissed

"No duh genius" Kai rolled his eyes and Cole started up the game.

"So, we just have to collet eight pages. Cant be that hard right?"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Great, a page" Lloyd said. Cole started looking for the second page when the screen started getting fuzzy. They all screamed when Slenderman popped up on the screen.

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS**

The screams of the ninja and Nya was heard all through out the warehouse. Nikki (who finally got away from Andy) sat with Hannah on her lap. The ninja walked back inwith terrified faces. Zane had been carrying Jay, who was to scared to move

"Should we introduce them to Technoshipping?" Kaz whispered to Shakira, who smirked at her and nodded evilly

"Sounds like you had fun" Mickey said sarcasticly typing on her phone

"Kids, always on their phones" Misako shook her head. Mickey head popped up emedietly after Misako said that

"IM 21!" Mickey screamed and went to attack Misako. Ronny picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Garmadon got in front of Misako protectivly

"Aww... Old people love!" Hannah gushed

"Well that was the last dare from our guests RONNY GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Nikki shouted. Ronny waved to the camera, said a quick goodbye and fast-walked out with Mickey pounding on his back screaming at him. Their was an awkward moment of silence till Hannah broke it oddly

"MANIACS!" Hannah shouted and walked away. Their was another moment of silence

"Thats my baby sister! Well, I guess thats it f-" Nikki was cut off by Anderson, her Rammstone slug hopping in carrying dare cards

"OH MY FLIPPEN MONKEY BALLS WE HAVE DARES!" Nikki screamed and grabbed the dare cards. Anderson sighed and hopped out

"Yep! Your welcome" Peyton walked in

"I luvs you!" Nikki hugged her. Or tackled her. Probably both. Peyton sat down after Nikki let her go. Kaz grabbed the dare cards

"Ok, first. Zane, you have to battle Peyton!" Kaz read. Zane went wide eyed and Peyton whipped out a steal baseball bat.

"COME 'ERE ROBOT!" Peyton shouted and chased Zane

"NINDROID!" Jay shouted. Kai whacked him upside the head "OW!"

Peyton chased Zane through out the warehouse. Zane tried to fight back with his shurikens, but Peyton crushed them with her bat.

"Ok, thats enough!" Nikki called. Peyton was beating Zane with her bat. She flipped her hair and calmly walked back to her chair. Zane walked back to his chair pissed.

"You look happy! Ok, now for a truth" Nikki said "How FREAKIN' old are you?!"

"Well, I've concluded that before my memory switch was turned off, I had been with my father for about a year. After that, it had been 15 years before Sensei Wu hadfound me. Its been almost 4 years since then. So, I am almost 20 years old." Zane added up

"Whooaaaaa..." Everyone said.

"Well, I think its about time for the last dare. Kaz, would you please?" Nikki handed Kaz a dare card

"Ok, last! Lloyd, you have to adopt a dog" Kaz read

"That doesnt seem so bad" Lloyd shrugged.

"Yeah, until the truth part of the dare comes in" Shakira whispered reading the dare over Kaz's shoulder. Nikki stuffed some cash in Lloyds pocket and dropped a smoke bomb on his head

**IN A RANDOM PET SHOP**

"Here are our dogs!" a perky middle aged woman showed Lloyd some dogs.

"Ill take that one, please" Lloyd said, pointing to a pure white puppy with little bits of black. The lady picked it up and handed it to Lloyd. He looked at it, it wasa girl. It licked his face and he grinned. The lady smiled and handed him a certifikate

"She needs a name" The lady smiled at him. He looked at the puppy for a moment and filled out the paper.

Nikki, kaz, Peyton, and Shakira had been looking at the animals.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that kitty!" Peyton gushed pointing a brown kitten with dark brown stripes.

"They have slugs here?" Shakira looked astonished at the young sleeping Tazerling

"Kaz!" Nikki called. Kaz walked over from the cats to the hamster area where Nikki was

"Yes?" Kaz asked. Nikki held her hands behind her back looking at a small grey and white hamster

"Take the smoke bombs, I have some business to take care of" she didnt turn around when answering

"You dont mean...?"

"Yes. Im adopting a pet"

"Oh dear" Kaz took all except one smoke bomb "Just out of curiousity, what are you getting?" Kaz eyed her

"You'll find that out in the next episode" Nikki turned her head to Kaz and winked at her, then turned her head back around. Kaz rolled her eyes and went back to the others and dropped a smoke bomb.

**BACK IN THE WAREHOUSE**

Lloyd carried his new puppy in

"Oh my god! So cute!" All the girls (excluding Nikki) squealed. Lloyd put the puppy on the floor and it trotted over to Kaz

"Whats its name?" She asked him

"I havent found a name for her yet" He admitted. Peyton followed the puppy as it walked away from the group, everyone else failing to notice this. Lloyd sat down andPeyton came back in carrying a bucket, the puppy following her

"Ok now for a truth. The dog peed on your candy! You mad bro?" Peyton asked with a smirk. Lloyd went wide eyed and grabbed the bucket, looking at the wet contents in it. He sighed pissed

"Yes, yes I am. Nikki, do you have a computer? I need to look up how to train a dog..." Lloyd sighed trying to keep his cool. Kaz patted his shoulder giving him a smallsmile.

"Kaz, take him and his puppy to my office and help him look up dog training." Kaz nodded and left with a slight blush, taking Lloyd and his puppy with her. "I dont want her peeing on my stuff... Well, thats all for today!" Nikki, Shakira and Peyton waved to the cameras

**Ello govina's! To anyone who's reading, im sorry I have not updated! I would've sooner, but my little sister accidently deleted this when I was almost done with I spent a good amount of time trying to re-write it, and when I was about half way into it, my older sister showed me how to recover it. Soooo... yeah... Thank myolder sister otherwise it would've taken me A LOT longer to update. Ok, before i forget, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed in the first and second chapters! Itmeans a butt-load to me! (thats a good thing!) **

**Ok, now, for those who read my story, I need a little help from YOU with TWO things. (1) I want YOU to to help me get a name for Lloyds new puppy! PM me with your namefor her. I'll select 3 names: her first name, her middle name, and... her second middle name. And to help, here's her appearence:**

**Short snow white fur with black tips on her ears and and tail. She's a Lab mix so help with her body shape, you can probably just google it to get an idea, just imagineher fur with what I told you. She also has dark emerald green eyes with specks of gold. She's ALSO the runt, so she's rather tiny. Around 4 weeks old.**

**Ok! (2) I want YOU to guess Nikki's new pet! You can guess from:**

**Parrot**

**Dog**

**Cat**

**Hamster**

**Slug**

**Snake**

**Rat**

**Thats it! Oh! Before i forget, make sure to check out PeytonHolloway11 NinjaDare Show! Its totally AWESOME! Thats it for now!**

**Peace and love to everyone!**


	4. EXTREMELY LONG HOLD, and a dark forest

**OH MY FREAKING GOD IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY (that is if anyone is actually reading this)! Four months... FOUR FREAKING MONTHS?! I just... Im so sorry to anyone who actually reads this crap.**

**I just, my life has been so freaking busy since the last time I updated! **

**I had family coming over constantly for the holidays, I had to leave for my cousins baby shower around November, then I had MORE family, then my, my older sisters, AND my older brothers birthdays in December. Then I get sick. FREAKING. SICK! Oi. Life hates me. **

**But during my (long) Hold, I GOT FREAKING DARES! But ima have to save them for the next chapter. **

**But anyway... I recieved only a couple of names for Lloyds new puppy, and NO guesses for Nikki's pet. So... yeah. Anyway, the winner for the puppy name contest is... Taco-Chick, (or better known as now) Peyton Tacoway!**

Kaz and Lloyd sat in the back yard playing with Lloyds puppy

"So, you never did tell us her name" Kaz said scratching the puppy's back

"Oh? Guess I forgot. But, her name is Harper Jane Garmadon" Lloyd said with a smile looking at the puppy

"Harper Jane? Mmm, I like it" Kaz smiled at him. They smiled at each other for a moment before they heard shouting

"GUYS! IM BACK FROM THE PET SHOP! COME MEET MY NEW PET!" Nikki shouted. Kaz and Lloyd laughed and walked inside, Harper following closely behind them

**ON SET**

"Welcome back to The Return of Jetts Ninjago Truth and Dare! I would like to introduce you to my new pet!" Nikki held out her arm, and a snake slithered in it. Kaz screamed and hid behind Lloyd, who was sitting next to her

"Y-you got a s-snake?!" She squeaked.

"Yup! This is Alexander, my rattle snake!" Everyone gave her looks of annoyance, "...What?"

"Anyway... We have a dare from Nikki's little sister Hannah. She dares everyone to play real life Slender: The Eight Pages. Not including The Serphentine and Overdork" Peyton said with a smirk. The others laughed

"Omg i've always wanted to do something like this!" Nikki said with eagerness in her voice. SHe dropped a smoke bomb

**IN THE DARK FOREST BEHIND NIKKI'S WAREHOUSE**

"How does your little sister even know about Slender? She looks only 6!" Kai complained. Nikki rolled her eyes and sighed over dramaticly

"First, she's 8! Second, she's knows things that NO 8 year olds should know. So SHUT UP" Nikki screamed in Kai's face

"Shh! You gonna lure SlenderMan over here!" Jay whisper shouted with fear

"Please! That's not gonna lure Slendy," Jay breathed a sigh of relief,"this will! HERE SLENDY SLENDY SLENDY!" She shouted waving a yellowed page with 'FOLLOWS' croodly written on it along with a black figure next to a tree. Jay had a terrified look on his face. Kaz facepalmed

"Wait, where did you find that?" Shakira asked grabbing the page

"On that tree over there" she pointed to a tree. In front of it was an unnaturally tall man with deathly pale skin, no face, and was dressed in a black suit

"Hello children" it said evilly. Tenticals came out of its back and grabbed everyone

"Wait, what happened to the static? We cant RP Slender without static!" Nikki exclaimed. SlenderMan considered what she said

"Yeah, you got a point kid" he let everyone go and teleported away

"Ok take two people!" Nikki shouted and dropped a smokebomb.

**TAKE TWO**

They appeared where they first started. Kaz walked over to a tree and grabbed the 'FOLLOWS' page

"Well, we got this again. SlenderMan should be comin after us now" Kaz said holding the page.

"If we're going to do this, we might as well do this right" Shakira said seriously

"Did you bring any flashlights?" Cole asked no one in general. Nikki pulled a backpack off her... Well back (seriously, where else do you expect her to wear it? Her.. never mind) and looked inside

"I have two poorly working and half charged flashlights!" Nikki said. Kaz facepalmed

"Do you have to be so cliche`?" she asked

"Im cliche`. DEAL WITH IT!" Shakira sighed.

"You two are cliche`. Alright, Kaz and Kai, you take the flash lights. I think you too are the most capable of not doing something stupid with them" Shakira said glaring at Nikki while Kaz and Kai grabbed the flashlights

"What?! I wont do so- HOLY CRAP ITS A BEAR!" SHe jumped onto the back of the person closest to her left, which was Cole, when she saw a shadow from the moon. Kaz shined a light on the 'bear', which was actually a hedge cut to look like a bunny.

"How the heck does that look like a bear?" Kai wondered out loud. Cole gave Nikki the 'look', which pretty much told her 'get-off-my-back-now-or-else'. She gave Cole a sheepish smile with a small blush and climbed off his back.

"EHe hehe eehhh... Anywho, lets get moving!" She then marched away into the dark. Their was a moment of silence before Zane spoke up

"SHould we get her?" Zane asked.

"...Lets go" kaz started walking after Nikki

"Do we have to?" Jay asked/whined. Shakira pushed him, along with the rest, in the direction Nikki and Kaz wandered.

They walked and soon saw a big truck. Seeing a page on the side of it, they walked over but soon heard static.

"He's here!" Jay screamed girlishly jumping onto the closest person next to him, which was Nikki. The two held each other while Kaz and Kai franticlly looked around with their flashlights. Kai cursed under his breath when his died. They were suddenly grabbed by tenticals once again.

"Hello again" Kaz shined her flashlight. Before it died they saw a familier white 'face'. The static got worse before-

WE ARE EXPIERIENCING TECNICAL DIFFICULTIES

...

...

...

**ON STAGE**

"Hello once again people!", Nikki shouted into the microphone,"Sorry about the tecnical crap before, Slendy is sending out personal sorry notes to everyone" She pointed to SlenderMan sitting on a desk wearing glasses writing notes and putting it into a small pile

"Thats all for this episode, sorry for the long Hold. The Auther is a butt" Nikki said but was then thrown into a wall "WAIT WHAT?!" She screamed and was then thrown into a wall. SHe groaned in pain

"Umm... Anyway, bye everyone!" Peyton waved to the camera.


	5. FIRST OFFICIAL AN I FEEL SO BAD

**Hello my readers! (If** **anyone is actually reading this...) I have an announcement! My family got a new addition! Yes, a small male kitten we named Stitch! XD My dad rescued him yesterday :) **

**Now, normally this wouldn't affect anything, but the thing is, he's handicapped. He cant use his back legs, so he can barely walk (he also has trouble going to the bathroom but I didn't think I should tell you- waaiiitt... naw crap (no pun intended)). **

**So while taking care of our new baby I will probably not be able to update for awhile. I figured I'd tell you this time so you idnt think I died or anything. ALSO! Stitch will now be a dare able character! Ill give you a little bio on him:**

**Name: Toby Stitch Jett**

**Age: Around a year old but we're not really sure**

**Sex: Male (but he sounds like a girl XD**

**Looks: Most black but with white paws (that looks like he's wearing boots XD), stomach, and half of his face under his left eye. Blueish-green eyes and really fluffy fur around his cheeks. Extremely small for his age (seriously! You can feel almost all his bones its so freaking sad!)**

**Personality: Extremely lovable and tries to cuddle with everyone all the time. Gets along with cats, dogs, and all humans so far.**

**Disabilities: Can barely walk with his two hind legs, his front paws are ripped up around the paws, and his left ear is sensitive.**

**Well, that's it... IM SO FREAKING HAPPY! But now so I (hopefully) don't get in trouble, a short story about Kai, Kaz, and Stitch!**

**Kaz was carrying Toby (Stitch) around in a blanket, showing him everything in the warehouse. Kai saw Kaz holding a blanket and walked up too her**

**"What's that?" He asked her pointing to the cat**

**"Showing Nicole's new kitten around the warehouse. He's gonna be here for awhile" She said with an almost, motherly smile, rubbing her thumb against Toby's cheek. Kai made a look of annoyance and sighed**

**"Im not a really big fan of cats..." He sighed. Kaz glared at him. She felt extremely offended**

**"Dude!" she practically screamed. A look of realization found its way on to Kai's face after he realized what he said**

**"I didn't mean anything against you!", he put up his hands in surrender, "I just meant I don't really..." He soon stopped his sentence when Kaz moved the blanket so Toby's head fully popped out. **

**He looked at Kai with big blue/green eyes, like he knew Kai didn't like him and was asking, 'Why don't you like me?'. Kai felt his heart melt. He'd never met a cat like this. A soft smile formed on his face as he pet Toby's head. He purred and rubbed against Kai's hand. Kaz smiled in satisfaction when she completed her mission as Kai said,**

**"Maybe all cats aren't that bad"**

**I do not own Kai or ninjago, just Kaz and now officially Toby :)**


	6. Harper's first dare!

**Sorry for the wait. I've been having some... depressing thoughts lately, and have been getting no plot bunnies what-so-ever. School is also a pain in the as- butt! Pain in the butt. Hehe... PLUS, I got a JOB! So add that to the long list of things going on in my life. But, I managed to pull through and bring you** **this~**

Kaz and Shakira walked into the lounge where they saw Peyton wiping a metel bat with a rag

"What are you doing?" Kaz asked

"Cleaning the blood of my bat. It takes FOREVER" She said tossing the rag into a bucket full of redish tinted water and a couple of other rags. Kaz went wide eyed and gave Shakira a look of fear, Shakira mirroring the look. They both backed away slowly while watching Peyton inspect her bat. Once they felt the door, they bolted screaming Nicole's name. Peyton watched as they ran off screaming, utterly confused. She shrugged and walked to the stage, bat resting on her shoulder.

**ON STAGE**

"Hello everyone, my name is Shakira and welcome back to Jett's Ninjago Truth or Dare!" Shakira introduced and Kaz walked up next to her

"Today we have a very special guest, Estella Tweak!" Estella ran up to the stage

"Wassup Dudes and Dudettes?" she grinned widely.

"She will be taking Nicoles place since she refused to come out because she's watching SlenderMan based web series on YouTube" Kaz said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Peyton walked up next to Estella and held up a couple of dare cards

"So, Estella, pick a dare card, any dare card!" She grabbed one and looked it over. She grinned evilly

"Jay, Zane, come here please" They both stepped up cautiously, "Now kiss!" Jay jumped back in surprise

"What?! Im not-MMPH!" Estella shoved him into Zane, forcing their mouths together. They both stepped back, shocked and blushing like mad. The others all clapped and whistled

"I didnt know Zane could blush like that..." Peyton whispered to the closest person, Shakira, who nodded.

"Kay, now follow up truth: How was the kiss?" Zane quickly recovered, and had a thinking face on for a moment

"It was surprisingly nice, despite it being a kiss from my brother" He said. Jay scratched the back of his neck slightly embarrassed

"Y-yeah, i-it was nice, I guess..." Jay blushes red once again. Kaz walked up to the two boys, grabbing one arm each and pulling them aside

"Boys, I believe I need to show something called 'Techno-shipping'" Each boy had a confused face, while Kaz had an evil little smirk. She looked back at Shakira, with a quick motion of her head, told her to follow. Shakira quickly grabbed a camcorder and followed. Peyton and Estella sat down on the comfy chairs, going through dare cards.

"Oh! I got one, be right back!" Peyton quickly ran out.

"Um, I guess Im the only one left... Hmm..." She picked up a card "Garmadon! Admit you were a d*ckhead when you were evil" Everyone looked to the older man. He sighed, running a hand down his face

"Fine, I was a d*ckhead when I was evil" Everyone gasped dramatically, no one noticing a small shadow next to Lloyds pile if candy.

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled. Peyton rolled her eyes walking back in

"You guys act like you've never heard language like that" Pythor (havent heard from him in while XD) rolled his eyes

"We're from a kidsssss sssssshow, what do you expect?!"

"Snake butt over there has a point" Estella said. Lloyd shoved a piece of candy in his mouth, then quickly spit it out.

"What the hell?!" He screamed

"Oh yeah, someone dared Harper to pee on your candy" Peyton said with little emotion. Lloyds face turned beat red as he pouted like an angry child. Estella sat next to him, patting his back slightly

"Woah, easy there Lloyd, breathe!" Lloyd's face slowly went back to its original color as Estella calmed him down. Peyton went through more dare cards for a moment

"Ah, Cole, we got one for you" Cole sighed

"Oh no..."

"Shut up Cole! Now go do your dare" Peyton gave him the card. He read it over, sighed, and walked out grabbing a pair of car keys.

Cole drove up to a McDonalds drive-thru.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" a female voice asked through the speaker

"I'd like a large chocolate milkshake please" he drove up to the window and saw a young black haired girl, her nametag reading 'Frost' (SHOUT OUT TO MY AMAZING FRIEND Frostphantom14 FOR PLAYING THE DRIVE-THRU GIRL, MAKING THAT AWESOME COVER PIC, AND JUST BEING AWESOME!). Before she could tell him the cost, he got out of the car, 'Sexy and I Know It' blaring through the cars speaker grabbing the attention of everyone in the parking lot. He took the milkshake, took the lid of and poured it on himself. He flipped his hair around in slow motion like in the movies, trying to act all sexy (Lets all just take a moment and try to imagine this. Please.)

Now, from Frost' point of view, he looked like an idiot. Her face had a weirded out expression, being red from trying to contain her laughter. Cole looked at her with an almost innocent expression after his 'little show', and she burst out laughing. His face turned into an annoyed expression and he got back into his car and drove off. One of the other staff members walked up behind her, and large grin on his face

"Do you know that dude?" the male co-worker asked, an amused tone in his voice

"I dont think so" She smiled. She thought for a moment, "Wait! He didnt pay! Get back here!"

Cole walked in, still covered in his chocolate milkshake. Peyton walked up to him and wiped her finger across his face and licked it off. She then slapped him

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" he screamed

"Next time, be covered in pieces of taco's instead!" She yelled right back. Before their bickering could go any further, two screams were heard from the back of the building. Zane and Jay ran out, trying to be as far away from each other as possible. Shakira then followed behind, recording their every move. Kaz trailed behind her, an amused/confident look on her pale face. Jay sat holding onto Kai, a scarred look on his face. Zane sat as far as he could from Jay, trying to look as pokerfaced as he could, but his wide eyes gave it away.

"What did you do to them?" Estella asked, wide eyed and freaked out.

"I showed them techno shipping" Kaz stated bluntly.

"And I got the whole thing on video" Shakira waved the camera around triumphantly. "And speaking of videos, the ninja have another dare. You guys have to watch the trailer for Unfriended" Kaz read the title of the horror movie. "Didn't Shane Dawson make a parody trailer for that?" Shakira whispered to Estella who nodded in reply

**IN A DARK ROOM WITH A COMPUTER ~**

the 5 ninja gathered around the computer (Jay and Zane still being as far from each other as possible) and Cole clicked the play bottom. They smiled during the beginning, but their smiles soon faded as they got deeper into the video. By the end...

**WITH THE OTHERS ~**

The five ninja ran out of the room screaming in terror

"huh, second time today" Peyton said, watching the ninja run around screaming.

Zane and Jay ran into each others arms holding tight onto each other without realizing who they were hugging. feeling no warmth coming from the other person, Jay slowly looked up at the tall nindroid as Zane slowly looked down back at him. they screamed, pushing each other away and started running around screaming again.

"Well, I think thats it for this episode. A special thanks to Estella Tweak for hosting with us, be sure to check her out. And another special thanks for Frostphantom14 for featuring in this episode as well, check her out too, goodnight!" Kaz said as the hostesses waved at the camera, the ninja ran around screaming behind her.

Nicole walked out in sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, carrying Toby in her arms as Alexander (her pet snake) was wrapped around her hips. She yawned tiredly and slowly walked over to the others

"Well, I finished watching Marble Hornets and got into EveryManHYBRID, what'd I miss?" she asked, her voice a little rough from lack of talking to any living being for a week. She handed Toby to Kai as he ran by her and let Alexander loosely wrap himself around her shoulders and left arm

"I made Zane and Jay kissed,"

"then I showed them Techno-shipping,"

"then Cole poured a milkshake on himself in front of a McDonalds drive-thru girl"

"and then the Ninja watched the trailer for Unfriended" Estella, Kaz, Peyton and Shakira told Nikki (in that order).

"Nice work everyone! Im very proud," Everyone smiled at her, "Now who wants to watch an R rated movie thats probably gonna scare the hell outta us?!"

**AN- FINALLY! Holy cow that took forever to write. Damn plot-bunnies keep running away from me on Minecraft! sigh.. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
